Talk:Warhorse Hoofprint
Today, I found the hoofprint and everything, but after I clicked on it and got my key item, it respawned in the exact same spot. I double checked that I got what I needed, but just thought I would make a note of it to see if that ever happened to anyone else. --Minivoldemort 22:00, 6 August 2008 (UTC) I don't think this should be categorized under 'Aht Uhrgan Quests'. It causes some confusion as it isn't exactly a quest listed in the quest log, more of a place / marker of it's own. Any other places we can fit it into instead of here? --Kisacake 23:50, 22 June 2007 (CDT) I agree with Kisacake, and after looking through all the Categories that are available at this time, the best fit is Category:NPCs. I figure its like a NPC that has no body model and moves around. It interacts like any NPC you speak to for a quest, you click and recieve small cutscene. It does nothing if you do not have the quest open. I am more than willing to listen to discussion and would like to hear more. --Timon of Athens 03:26, 29 June 2007 (CDT) Should we maybe make a page where people from different servers can post where the Hoofprint is on their server at the moment? You could have a date and time that it was found, so that people know how long ago it was there. --Kyrial 13:29, 27 August 2006 (EDT) :Pukwiki (linked from article) already does that, and it's such that even a non-JP can figure out how to read it. Unfortunately, I don't know how to contribute my own sightings. --VxSote 21:13, 16 January 2007 (EST) ::At any rate, I still think it'd be more convenient to have one right here on FFXIclopedia... I know I can't be the only one. --Kyrial 16:21, 6 March 2007 (EST) :Submit using the 2 boxes under comment " の場所です。見つからないと書き込んで返事待ちしてる暇があったら探しに行きましょう。" The smaller box is for your name, the bigger box is for location/world/time sighted. Click on the button on the right side of big box to submit. But from the looks of it people have been putting in their servers' names in the small box and location in big box. -- Melatonin 2007-03-04 00:08:31 (PDT) Comments moved from main article 7/8/2007 - Searching for the Hoofprint with an LS member today for nearly four hours and have not found the Warhorse Hoofprint. We split up and individually searched Mount Zhayolm, Wajaom Woodlands, Caedarva Mire, and Bhaflau Thickets four times each and did not find the Hoofprint. Moon phase was 69% Waning Crescent at start, and 33% Waning Crescent when we stopped searching. We are currently baffled at what the conditions are for the Hoofprint to spawn. On occasions, a Dark Imp, a Notorious Monster, will appear near the Hoofprint, but we have not found that either. Therefore, moon phase may be a factor, and we doubt it is weather or a specific elemental day. We will try again tomorrow when New Moon appears. 7/9/2007 - LS member found the Warhorse Hoofprint at (E-6) in Mount Zhayolm with moon phase at 10% New Moon. It could very well be that moon phase is a determining factor in its spawn condition. - Aselin of Bismarck (User:Octoberasian) 7/11/2007 - Found it at E-6 Mount Zhayolm, Last Quarter Moon 60%, Darksday 11:00 pm CST. - Valandor of Bismarck (User:Asciicodeplus) 8/22/07 We were partying in Caedavra Mire and The Dark Rider came sauntering right by us on his horse. He did not aggro us but his other two NM (esquire and bugler) were far enough away not to see us. After the rider passed the Warhorse hoofprint appeared. It wasn't there before he passed. 8/2/08 Anyone else notice there can be more then one up? I just saw one in Bhaflau Thickets at H-8 (near the Marids) and also one at H-7 (near the Leshys) at the same time. Kudos 21:36, 2 August 2008 (UTC)